


The Tide

by dante0220



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante0220/pseuds/dante0220
Summary: Four years after Xena's sacrifice at Mount Fuji, Ares sends Huns to ravage and invade the Amazon lands.  Odin and the Valkyries recruit Xena and the soul killer from the land of the dead to assist their living warriors against this threat.  Will Eve, Gabrielle and the Amazons hang on until help arrives?  Please read and review....





	1. Eve's Bad Reception in the Village

**Author's Note:**

> Xena Warrior Princess belongs to Universal and StudiosUSA. Rating is for battle violence and some language.

[Roman Settlement—Germania/Nordic Borderlands—Four years after “A Friend in Need”]

The sun lumbered through the partly clouded sky on the northern Roman marches. Wheat and barley swayed in the gentle breeze. A few ravens nestled in the trees. Norse _servii_ labored in the fields for their masters in the walled city below and prayed to their own gods for relief.

Then a bloodied and tattered Roman officer rode down the dusty path toward the path. His wounds burned and scorched at him. His breath was ragged. He could barely stay on his horse but duty drove him onward.

The _servii_ shook their heads and went back to work little suspecting what was bearing down on them.

 

****

Meantime the city market buzzed with energy and catcalls. While the Emperor had granted Elisians the right to preach their faith openly, most Romans still favored the old gods. 

On that day, Eve stood them preaching Eli’s gospel with patience and perseverance. Even as people yelled and threw rotten vegetables, she endured and pressed on.

“Go home, Butcher! HARLOT!” a burly man with a grey beard and brown tunic yelled. “First you murder now you preach?”

Another woman in a grey cloak bellowed, “WITCH! Why don’t you die like your mother? Xena a hero? BAH!!”

Eve’s cheeks went red. She maintained her dignity even as the anger boiled within herself. “My mother died a hero! She sacrificed herself to save her victims! You would do well to repay your own debts as well as she!”

Before the crowd could respond, the officer rode onto the scene and collapsed from his horse. His blood pooled on the ground underneath himself. He gasped raggedly.

Seeing his wounds, Eve rushed over to his side. She looked him over and tried to staunch the worst of the gashes in his side. “Are you all right? What or who did this?”

“Y…you’re L…Livia. L…lead us,” the officer gasped.

“I’m not her. Not anymore. Relax. Who?” she pressed.

“H…Huns. P…please. Leg…ion decim…ated. G…get help. L…lead,” he begged before expiring in her arms.

She set him down on the ground as gently as possible. “Be at peace, my brother. In Eli’s name, I ask for your deliverance.”

In response, the crowd booed her even more lustily and threw more veggies with relish. “THAT’S RIGHT! LEAVE!”

“GIVE HER TO THE BARBARIANS!” one suggested.

“YEAH!” several others chorused as they moved in.

“Eli, protect me!” Eve ran as fast as she could toward the stable. With only seconds to spare, she mounted her gray mare. “Go, Sentia!!”

The horse saw the mob and ran as fast as she could. She cleared the gates with a minute to spare before they trapped her and Eve inside of them. 

Yet another danger pressed down toward them outside. 

Eve saw the crops in flames. Smoke choked off the sun. Acrid soot billowed on the wind.

Lightly armored figures on horseback shot arrows into the remaining _servii_ confirming her worst fears. More of the northern Asiatic cavalry’s hoof beats echoed just over the next hill.

She knew better than to try and talk to the atheistic invaders. 

Then one of the easterners saw her and sized up a shaft for her heart.

“NO!” She wheeled around and started Sentia toward the south just as the bowman fired.

The arrow buried itself in her shoulder.

She winced but knew that she couldn’t afford to get caught by the invaders. She urged her mount down the trail and into the woods. She remembered from the earlier encounter between her—or rather Livia’s—troops and the Huns, their shorter horses weren’t as maneuverable in forest or marshy settings.

And such a swampy turf extended south to within a mile or so of the Amazon village.

Gradually the pursuers’ challenges and war cries became less pronounced and faded. All became quiet.

“Thanks, Sentia,” she whispered while ignoring the pain. “Get me to the Amazons.”

The horse grunted and galloped through the marsh toward her mistress’ destination.

 

****

[Hours Later]

Even as they missed capturing Eve, the Huns turned their wrath on the city itself. After burning the fields, the invaders shot fire arrows and bits of diseased meat into the settlement. The flames quickly engulfed the city turning it into a charred mess and killing every citizen and remaining _servii_ within. Then they melted away once more into the smoke toward the next prize in the Roman marches.

Once the defiant barbarians had disappeared, a group of silver armored Valkyries descended from the skies on their steeds and alighted near the bodies. As was their charge from Odin, they sought out the worthy for spots in Valhalla.

As the restored leader, Grunhilda surveyed the field and shook her head. She frowned at the gore and senseless murders about herself. “Root through the dead for ours. Odin wants them in Valhalla by nightfall.”

Her companions set about their task. They sifted through the charred corpses out in the fields. When they found their desired targets, a touch sent the spirit in question skyward toward Asgard.

Still Grunhilda and the Valkyrie had seen this drama unfold far too many times in recent months. Thousands of Nordic servii and their masters had fallen before the vicious scythe. They had debated with Odin about getting involved.

Odin had resisted saying that the mortals needed to resolve this threat. That it would burn itself out.

The trail of carnage certainly flew in the face of that idea.

_Really sucks, doesn’t it?_

Grunhilda scowled and drew her sword as Ares appeared in front of them. “Here to see your handiwork?”

He smirked sarcastically at her. “War’s great, Baby! Hey you and the Big Guys benefit! What’s your beef?”

”What a waste,” Grunhilda disagreed. “Don’t tell me you sent those monsters?”

“Wish I did. It gives fighting and pillage a whole new name! That’s all that matters!” he fired back. “I LOVE IT!”

 _Now I know where Xena got her blood lust from. She recalled how demonic her former fellow Valkyrie had been before Gabrielle converted her._ “No. These people’s souls matter! Supposedly you’re a god to your own people! ACT LIKE IT!”

The other Valkyries took a step back yet stood ready to back their sister up as needed.

He snickered in appreciation of her inner iron. “Like the attitude but only so much. Still the things I could do with you.”

She scowled. “I’d rather be Grendel again. Besides touch me or any of my sisters and face Odin’s wrath. You’re already a god without a following. Care to face one with his followers? Consider that.” 

“Yeah whatever. We’ll meet again, Blondie. Meantime got others to convert.” He smiled knowingly at her before disappearing.

Grunhilda shivered. _That pig was reading my thoughts! Odin will be fit to be tied._ She turned back to the others. “Are ours on their way?”

The others nodded.

“Then we head back to Valhalla. Odin must know,” Grunhilda commanded while climbing on her mount. She motioned them back into the sky and over the clouds toward their goal.


	2. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amazons are warned of trouble by two sources....

Chapter 2 [Cyanne’s Village—northern Amazon Territories, 12 Miles from Destroyed Roman Outpost]

To the south, the forest’s activity progressed unabated. A few deer loped through the woods. Birds nested in the pine and oak boughs. 

On the path leading toward the village, two buckskinned clad women guarded the dirt road to their settlement. They each held a staff and a sword and remained on high alert. The acrid soot blew in their faces hinting of the trouble.

“Wonder what that is?” the red head to the left asked her partner.

The brunette shook her head. “Maybe the Romans are making a sacrifice to their gods.” She snorted. “Too bad Xena killed most of them.”

“Some people never understand. Too bad about Artemis though. She was good to us,” the redhead lamented. 

Recalling the Helicon incident, the brunette frowned. “Too bad her son was so vengeful. Makes you wonder if the outsiders can ever come back?”

“Maybe…” The redhead heard hoof beats echoing up the path. “Now who?” She stood ready. “Rider!”

“I hear it!” The brunette drew her sword and stood in the path. She saw a muddy Sentia galloping toward them with an unconscious rider slumped on her back. “WHOA! WHO?”

“Take a look, Sister. I’ll cover you and call the other sisters,” Red noted while holding her blade at the ready and surveying the area in case of a Roman ambush. She called to the sky, “Coo-COO! Coo-COO!”

Brunette managed to get a hold of Sentia’s reins and stop her. She inspected the rider and started at the passenger. “GODS!”

“What is it?” Red queried.

“Queen Gabrielle must know! This is EVE!” Brunette realized. As six of their sisters approached, she turned. “We must rig a litter and guide her horse back to the village.”

Queen Cyanne stepped forward and nodded. “I agree. It’s a wonder she’s still alive given the arrow in her shoulder.” She turned to her sisters. “Jambis, Nonia, watch the path with Diana and Cicia. Tadia and Vadris, help me with the princess.”

“Princess?” the others asked.

Cyanne frowned. “Despite her crimes as Livia, Eve received Queen Gabrielle’s rite of caste as a baby. We owe her that much.” She checked the saddlebags and saddle to make sure they were clean of any hazards. “In case those Roman pigs decided to slip something into them. Now come.” She led Sentia down the path at a slow canter to lessen Eve’s pain.

Eve slipped off and nearly hit the ground except that Cyanne caught her first.

“W..who?” the Messenger whispered. “C…Cyanne?”

“Yes. You’re safe now. We’re just outside of my village. Who attacked you?” Cyanne assured her.

“H…Huns att…acked town north…Archer…lucky shot….” Eve gasped before blacking out again.

Cyanne turned to Tadia and Vadris. “Vadris, help me with her. Tadia, follow us with Eve’s horse. You all, watch with care. We could be under attack at any time.” With that, she led the trio and their guests toward her village just around the bend.

Seems that trouble had come to their neck of the woods…..

 

****

 

Unaware of what was happening in the forest beyond, Gabrielle sat in the Common’s grass with a scroll and quill. She’d spent much of the morning doing what she had since rejoining the Amazons two and a half years earlier. She’d done her share of work around the village. Then she sparred with her sisters for a good hour long workout. Now she settled in solitude to craft more of Xena’s account. 

_Xena…._ She sighed deeply. Despite the passage of years, her heart still felt numb and cold. She still had nightmares about Mount Fuji. Her adventures in Egypt, Mesopotamia and back in Greece did nothing to assuage her sadness.

Hercules had met her on the road outside of Amphipolis. After comforting her and sharing in her grief, he escorted her to the burial crypt and then brought her to the home village. He’d listened and related how much Xena had meant to him too. He even kicked Ares’ butt when the latter showed up to twist the dagger. 

_I wish you knew how much we miss you, Xena. How much I miss you. How much I need you!_ She scribed a few character on the parchment and then stopped. She hated the tears. _Hardly the reaction of a warrior much less an Amazon queen._ She shook her head.

“Knew these kiddies were softening you up, Gabrielle.”

She knew the voice almost instinctively. It grated on her ears even after all of these years. “You’re not welcome, Ares.” She glared at him while jumping to her feet. With one move, she grabbed her scythes from their ankle sheaths and confronted him.

“How’s retirement? Telling stories to the Amazons about the good old days? Man, it must really suck not to have Xena to back up the details,” the war god taunted as he sauntered onto the scene. “Quit bein’ stuck in the past. Come with me, have some kicks and make some stories of your own.”

Her gut burned at the barbs. “Too bad you didn’t remember how Xena and I saved you.”

His eyes smoldered and he threw a blast into a nearby tree. “Because I was MORTAL! Oh maybe because I SAVED YOU AND HER!”

“Now who’s angry, Ares?” she inquired pointedly. Her eyes blazed blue sparks into his. “Let’s get it out! Maybe if you didn’t drive her so hard, she never would’ve gone to Japa in the FIRST PLACE! Maybe she never would’ve killed those people! Then she wouldn’t have had to SACRIFICE HERSELF! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!! IT’S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!!!”

“You think I would…?” He skulked even more. “I’d NEVER….”

“That’s the problem. You DON’T THINK! It’s always about war, passion and conquest!” she retorted.

“Maybe if you hadn’t taught her to CARE about those WEAKLINGS, she wouldn’t have SACRIFICED HERSELF! Ever think of THAT?” he countered. “I don’t know why I’m doing this. Oh yeah because I LOVE XENA! Look to your borders, Gabrielle. Real nasty threat’s out there. Talk to your playmates and lose the attitude already.”

“What have you got cooked up now?” she supposed. “Can’t you just LEAVE US ALONE?”

“If it were me, I wouldn’t be warnin’ ya. Watch your back, Gabrielle. You don’t have Xena to help you this time,” he advised before disappearing from view.

She quaked with rage. “How can he? That arrogant…!” She struck out at a log three times with her scythes to vent. Then she took three deep breaths. “Let it go. Let it go….The village. Something’s going on.” She sheathed her daggers again, grabbed her writing gear and looked toward the road leading out.

“Queen Gabrielle!” Cyanne called. “It’s Eve! She’s hurt!”

“Eve? HOW?” She scowled. “So help me, Ares, if you’re behind this!” She ran over to the Amazon trio and their patient. “What happened?”

“Her horse was riding toward our village. She was barely conscious,” Tadia reported. 

Gabrielle’s heart sank when she saw the arrow. “Let’s get her to the treatment hut. Then we can work on her. Bring some herbs, clean clothes and fresh water!”

Cyanne took Sentia’s reins. “Go to it, my Sisters!”

The two Amazons took off for the well.

Gabrielle frowned. “Ares said something was coming. Should’ve known he’d take it out on Eve.”

“Ares? When was he here?” Cyanne wondered guardedly.

“He showed up just a few minutes ago. We argued and he took off. Whatever this is, it’s going to affect us as well. We need to get her treated, Cyanne. I won’t lose her the way I lost Xena….”

“Have faith in your god, Gabrielle. I’m sure your friend, Eli, would say the same thing,” Cyanne advised. “Now come. We will make her better. I promise.” She grabbed her fellow queen’s hand. “Have faith.”

Gabrielle looked to the sky. _Please, Eli, we can’t lose Eve the way we lost Xena! PLEASE!_ With that, she helped Cyanne get her ‘daughter’ to the hut and treatment.


	3. Odin's Plan

Chapter 3 [Valhalla]

After a rapid flight back from Earth, Grunhilda dismissed the other Valkyries. She knew they would need to refine their training and get their skills at their peak for the battle to come. Then she walked with a fast yet purposeful gait from the stable and toward the castle beyond. _Odin will not be pleased._ She knew that her master still burned over the events just a few years earlier. 

How he’d lost out on the ring and Rheingold.

How Xena had bested him over the golden apples and humiliated him in front of mortal cameras before letting him save face in the same venue.

Surprisingly Odin had grieved for the Warrior Princess after the ravens brought the news from Mount Fuji sequestering himself from even Frigga and his banquets for nearly a week.

_And now these barbarians threaten everything. I hope…._ She walked into the throne room and waited by the door as Odin read from a scroll. 

He sensed her presence almost immediately. “Grunhilda? What news from the settlement? You’ve done well. I am pleased with you and the other Valkyries’ efforts.”

“Thank you, Milord,” she accepted with a bow of respect. “But we have a deeper problem.”

He waved his hand creating a view portal. “I know. That horde already moves on the last of the Romans’ cities. You will be called again within hours. You should eat before you leave once again.”

“Ares was there taunting us about these events,” she informed him.

“Ares? What?” His eyes flared red as he did indeed remember the golden apple affair. “He didn’t interfere in your duties, did he?” he wondered as his temper rose.

As they talked, two dark feathered emissaries alighted on his throne.

“What is this?” He returned to the throne and listened closely. “The last settlement has fallen. Another hundred or so of my followers have fallen. You know your duty, Grunhilda.”

“And if the barbarians are waiting?” she supposed.

He released a thunderbolt scorching the wall. “Then I will deal with them. Besides there is work to do.”

The raven to his right cawed again.

“Good point,” he agreed. He turned to her again. “It seems there is one more target.” 

“I thought there were no more towns near there,” she presumed.

“No towns just a village,” he indicated. “An Amazon village.”

“Amazons? Odin, they aren’t ours! With all due respect, why…?” she inquired before realizing, “Gabrielle?”

“Yes.” A sly smile formed across his careworn features. “Gabrielle. She and Xena’s daughter are in that village. They will have to face the rabble if they are to survive.” He looked out of his palace window toward the eastern mountains. “Grunhilda, before you go back to Earth, you will lead the Valkyrie into the nonespace between dimensions. For the first time, nonbelievers will sit at our table.”

“Nonbelievers? But only the proven can do so. What?” she doubted.

He sniggered. “They can when I wish them to. You forget why Xena sacrificed herself, Grunhilda. She had beaten the demon. Gabrielle was set to bring her back. She could not because of those souls at Higuchi.” He shook his head. 

“She had to let them stay avenged. Let them be in a state of grace,” she realized.

“I can give them that grace. Then Xena can return,” he insisted. “You and the Valkyries shall escort those souls here. I have already prepared accommodations along their own lines. Then tend to the fallen in that last town. I have an errand of my own.” He disappeared from view.

She shuddered. The Valkyries had never been asked to violate the religious lines before. _Yet an order was an order. Xena, I hope you’re willing to listen if that is his errand!_ She headed back toward the lodgings for a quick bite before leading her sisters on their latest mission.


	4. Ares Takes Control of the Huns' Advance

[Hun Encampment—forty miles from Amazon Village]

Outside of the next village/target, the Huns set up their hide tents. A few goats and some dogs roamed the edges of their turf but otherwise, the bowmen kept very little for themselves. The cavalry kept their horses in peak condition. They checked their bows and shafts. They munched on meat taken from the farms and towns pillaged along the way.

In the central tent, a particularly gigantic man lounged on a pile of furs and munched from a leg of some meat. He would’ve stood better than six feet tall. He resembled a modern wrestler but had not an inch of fat on himself. Drachneg smoothed his long black hair and wiped his mouth off with a savage swipe of his forearm. He wanted solitude for a time before a few of the village girls were brought to him. <”Bah. Not one town to oppose me!”>

Ares appeared in a flash across from him. The war god still fumed over his encounter with Gabrielle. Accordingly he’d decided to give the Amazons a lesson. “Must really suck not to have anything else to take your army against. Doesn’t it?”

The Hun leader grabbed his sword and swiped savagely through the intruder.

Ares rolled his eyes as the blade simply passed through him ineffectually. <“Whenever you’re ready, Dude.”> He recalled the dialect from previous passes through the Steppe while watching Xena and Borias’ raids.

<”Are you ghost? Go away!”> Drachneg challenged.

Ares shook his head. <”I’m a god! You’re really pushing it!”> He made his hand glow and fired a burst through the open entrance obliterating a cow outside. <”Hate those things…udder catastrophe…ya know?”>

<”SPEAK!”> Drachneg commanded.

Ares glared at him while snapping his fingers. He made the leader float in the air. <”You don’t push me. Got it? Glad to help ya but DON’T PUSH THE GOD OF WAR!!!”> He flicked his wrist.

Drachneg dropped to the ground like a load of potatoes. 

Ares cleared the barbarian’s floor and made a table appear. On it lay a parchment map of the area labeled in the Huns’ native language. <”Get over here cuz I’m gonna make you rich and famous!”>

<”I want battle! I want BLOOD!”> Drachneg bellowed. <”GIVE ME BATTLE!”>

Ares smirked. _This is going to be easier than I thought!_ He pointed at the bottom of the map.  <”There ya go, Big Guy! BIG FIGHT FOR YA!”>

<”Been there already! Peasants and Romans weak!”> the leader disagreed. Then he saw the Amazons’ lands. <”They are there? Thought they were gone! Father broke and enslaved them!”>

Ares shrugged. <”What can you say? Amazons are like snakes. Slither under rocks and keep comin’ back, ya know? Go in. Have a good fight. Get some more slaves or entertainment. The queen, however, is mine.”>

<”I want queen!”>

Ares threw him telekinetically through the side of the tent and “yanked” him back inside. <”Queen Gabrielle AND her heiress are MINE. GOT IT? You got plenty of other…quality…to choose from. Screw with me and…you’ll get another taste.”> He made his fingers spark with energy again on cue. His eyes smolder into Drachneg’s. <”Remember…you deal with me. Now go and get your boys ready to go. Long ways to go and I want my party! MOVE! GO!”> He made a shooing motion with his hand. <”BEAT IT!”> He shook his head. “What an idiot. Hope he fights better than this!” With that, he vanished from the scene.

Drachneg rushed out to find his subordinates. As with Ares, he craved this battle. He recalled how famous his sire, Ragnech, had been after subduing the Asiatic Amazon tribes in the Steppe borderlands a generation earlier. Such a victory for the half-breed leader would solidify his legitimacy before his people. If he had to play the strange so-called ‘god’s’ game to get it, so be it. He’d play it for now.

Once he had his slaves and fresh concubines, Drachneg decided he’d deal with Ares. Let the pompous creature have his fun then the reality would start……


	5. Odin's Proposal to Xena

[Nonespace]

Even as the activity started to heat up on Earth, other dimensions progressed at their own paces. As in the Elysian Fields, Limbo, Purgatory, Tartarus or Hell, these places remained unaffected by the living for the most part. The souls therein either suffered, redeemed themselves or lived in complete bliss in accordance to their living deeds. Some returned to the karmic circle for another go around on Earth as required for their spiritual development.

Unlike the other places though, the Nonespace remained between dimensions. While the spirits therein remained in a state of grace, they were cut off from their karmic progression. Thus they remained static almost in a limbo state away from their loved ones. They enjoyed the tranquil meadows and ponds not to mention the rustling of the trees. The animals gently came up to them and wanted to be petted. They never felt hunger or thirst.

But other than meditation, there was little to do for one alone there…..

 

****

 

On a grassy knoll overlooking one such sparkling pond, Xena sharpened her blade and tried to maintain her focus. She knew time had passed since Mount Fuji but had no idea how much. Due to some unique nature of this place, she could peer into the waters and see events back on Earth.

How Gabrielle dealt with her death, went on adventures, carried out her promise to bury the ashes in Amphipolis and returned to her place as an Amazon queen.

How Eve continued to spread Eli’s gospel throughout Chin, western Asia and back into Greece.

She shook her head in frustration. While she knew she’d done the right thing in _Japa_ , she missed her family. She couldn’t see her mother or brothers here. In her exploration of that place, she saw lots of pristine woods but little else. It was weird not needing to fish or hunt. She felt isolated not seeing another soul, living or dead, there. 

_Wish I knew how Solen and Mother are doing. Why did I have to get stuck here? Couldn’t the One God have reunited me with my family? I paid the price! I can’t be with Gabrielle and Eve. Why can’t I see my family? Give me SOMEONE to see!_ She swung her blade gracefully, feinting against an imaginary opponent to keep her instincts sharp. She shifted her concerns over the outer world aside for the moment to that inner place of hers where she went to just prior to a battle. As might a samurai, she moved her feet to an inner symphony. Her blade sliced just so through the air. She did a few flips forward and backward.

Then a strange vibe strummed her senses…..

…as if she was being watched…..

Her right eyebrow arched like a tensed spring ready to explode forth. She wheeled around with her blade extended to find Odin watching her. “Great. I kinda expected Ares to pull this but….”

Odin shook his head. “And hello to you too, Xena. You look well for being dead.”

She shrugged and sheathed her sword. “Nothin’ to harm me in here until you got here. What do you want?”

“Now why do I have to want anything?” he supposed with mock incredulity.

She chuckled sarcastically. Her blue eyes locking into his hazel pools. “Because I know you, Odin. You want something. I don’t have the Rheingold or the Golden Apples. What is it now? I’m dead. I can’t help you.”

“Actually I can revive you, Xena. I’m the King of the Norse Gods. Remember?” he reminded her allowing an edge to his voice.

“And I can’t cross back over even if you did it. Deal I made before I died,” she fired back fiercely. “Don’t start with me on that!” She stalked away in frustration.

He disappeared and reappeared right in front of her. “The deal? Oh yes. That deal.” He rubbed his chin in a show of contemplation. “What if I were to tell you that I could take care of that?”

“You? Take care of 40,000 Japanese souls who aren’t even your followers or know who you are? They don’t worship you! What about their gods?” she supposed sarcastically. “You’re full of it!”

“I can sit whoever I choose at my table in Valhalla, Xena. If accommodating those souls enables me to have your help then fine. I am prepared to do so. Even now, Grunhilda and the other Valkyries conduct those souls over to Valhalla.” He looked to her pointedly. “Besides there is a threat you need to deal with.”

“Me? Odin, you’ve got other followers! What in Tartarus do you need me for? Deal with it yourself!” she declined.

“Even if an army prepares to move in on your precious Amazons? They’ve already wounded your daughter. Imagine what they’d do to Gabrielle if they captured her?” He motioned suggestively with his eyes.

Her eyes blazed with cobalt fire. “YOU’RE FULL OF IT!!!!”

“Ares told the Huns where they are. Certainly you know about them, Xena?” he continued, insinuating the implications into her mind.

She grimaced knowing that he had a point. She recalled seeing the Huns taking a city while she and Borias had been on their campaigns. She knew full well that the barbarians killed the men, took the food and either sold the women as slaves or kept them as concubines. 

And she knew Ares would want to humiliate Gabrielle as payback for stealing her from him.

He pressed, “I will show you more in Valhalla. There our allies and your ashes await.”

“Allies?” she wondered.

“You’ll see if you agree,” he indicated.

“What’s the catch? You want something in return,” she supposed again.

He nodded. “I do want something. Lead my Valkyries on this campaign, Xena. Just this one campaign. After that, you’re free to return to your precious Gabrielle again.”

She considered her options again. “Just the one campaign? No other service?”

“I know what you did the last time, Xena,” he recalled while fighting a headache. “While you would be a considerable leader, Grunhilda does quite well in that regard. You have your role. She and the Valkyries have theirs.” He extended his hand. “Do we have a deal?”

She hesitated. This one’s for you, Gabrielle. She clasped hands and forearms with him. “Yeah we do. No tricks.”

“This is for my followers as well as for your friends, Xena. I’m not Ares in that regard,” he insisted. He raised his ear to the sky. “The souls are safely under my grace. Come.” He placed his hand on her shoulder teleporting them both from that tranquil place.

And so, the Warrior Princess had reentered the fray…..


	6. Divine Healing

Chapter 6 [Cyanne’s Village]

Gabrielle wiped Eve’s brow off with a damp rag. With the help of the sisterhood’s most skilled healers, she’d removed the shaft and bandaged her charge’s wounds. Now she prayed and tended to the Messenger with tender care. “We’re not losing you, Eve. I’m not letting Xena down.” 

Cyanne entered the hut and stood next to the bedside. “Anything new?”

“She’s still asleep. She’s lucky that the arrow didn’t touch her lungs nor was it poisoned,” Gabrielle assessed.

“She was lucky. At least she should keep her arm as well,” the village’s resident queen added. “Seems her one god protected her well.”

“Wish Eli would tell him not to cut it so close,” Gabrielle lamented. “Xena would lecture her when she wakes up if she….”

While Cyanne wanted to remind her about moving on, she knew better. “Yes she would. Mothers are like that, Gabrielle.”

_Too bad she ain’t here…._

The two Amazon queens turned to see Ares observing them. They stiffened in disgust.

He rolled his eyes. “And here I was going to offer to help….”

“As if Eve would accept anything from you?” Gabrielle hissed. Her eyes burned fire once more as she stood and pointed to the door. “Get lost.”

“The Amazon Nation has nothing to ask of you, War God,” Cyanne concurred.

He chuckled coldly. “Fine. Deal with the Huns. They are coming this way.”

Gabrielle smirked sarcastically. “And you told them about us. You are so predictable. Still looking for your big war.”

“In this case, their archers will shred your defenses. Their leader’s a big boy in search of some fresh…recruits…if you get my drift?” he insinuated.

“Xena taught me enough to deal with someone like that, Ares. We’ll be ready,” Gabrielle vowed firmly while pointing her scythes at him. “Even if we fall, we’ll make them pay.”

He shook his head. “What a waste. You would be such a good lieutenant for me.”

“Dream on,” the Bard scoffed.

“Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Little Girl there doesn’t have long now. I hear your buddy’s Eli’s close to collect her. Bye,” he concluded before disappearing into thin air.

Gabrielle suppressed a tear. “Don’t listen to him, Eve. You can make it.” She folded her hands. “Eli, if you can hear me, please help us. Please.”

Cyanne silently rubbed her shoulder in support. Then she left quickly to find Varia and the other sisters. While Gabrielle maintained her vigil, preparations needed to be made. Defenses checked and buttressed. Training had to be done. Riders had already been sent to the other villages for support.

As at Helicon, Hell was about to find the Sisterhood once more. 

Cyanne shook her head. _If only Xena were here now. But alas, she isn’t. We’ll make her proud….._

 

****

 

Meantime Gabrielle finished her prayer and sheathed her scythes. “Why doesn’t he just leave us alone?”

_Because he wants you to lose faith…._

“That voice!” She felt her heart lifting as she looked up from Eve’s barely breathing mouth.

Eli smiled warmly at her. “Hello, Gabrielle.”

“Then it’s time for her to go,” the Bard-Queen presumed.

He patiently let the presumption pass. “No. Eve still has a destiny.” He closed his eyes and reached for the sky. “Abba, hear me.” Then he laid hands on the suffering Messenger.

A bright light filled the chamber cascading down from the ceiling, through the angel and into the patient. “You still have your duty, Eve. The One God still needs you here on Earth. As I have done, so too must you do. Be healed and continue to heal others. Turn away from the darkness and bring light. Continue to redeem yourself and inspire peace in others.”

Eve gasped and half opened her eyes. “W…who? I…Gabrielle? I made it?”

“Yes, Eve. You made it. Don’t try to sit up. It’s all right,” Gabrielle assured her with a warm grin and misty eyes. “Eli healed you.”

“Eli?” Eve stared at him. “You’re him?”

“Yes, Eve. The One God sent me to heal you. You honor me with your service to Him. Continue in the way of peace,” he indicated.

“I am humbled by your praise. I am unworthy,” Eve insisted before coughing.

“You are quite worthy, Eve. Have faith. Support Gabrielle and the Amazons against the threat coming upon you all. Even in a limited role, you can do that. Find your strength from above. Let the One God fill you as you offer yourself as His vessel,” he implored. “Farewell, my friends. I am always watching for you.” With that, he vanished in a column of light.

“That was Eli?” Eve wondered while still trying to get her bearings.

“It was,” Gabrielle affirmed. “The One God heard our prayers and respects your service. He sent Eli to heal you.” She hugged the patient. “It is so good to see you with your eyes open!”

“It’s good not to have the Huns shooting at me.” Then Eve realized what was going on. “Gabrielle, they could….”

“So Ares bragged. He told the Huns about us apparently and showed them the way.” Gabrielle rolled her eyes. “He never learns.”

“His big battle won’t matter. His time passed with the Pantheon. The One God will prevail,” Eve affirmed. “Still…Eli healed me?”

“You are the Messenger of Peace, Eve. In addition, the Amazon Nation needs its princess. Rest and gain strength.” Gabrielle saw Eve ignoring her and starting to sit up. “Don’t make me post guards. When it’s time, I need you to pass Eli’s message to the Amazon Nation. Inspire them as you do me. As I’m sure you still do Xena.”

“Mother,” Eve realized. “How I wish she were here.”

“You and me both. You and me both,” Gabrielle concurred while renewing the embrace once more and feeling thankful that her soul mate’s daughter was out of danger at least for the moment.


	7. Xena and Allies Meet up in Valhalla

[Valhalla]

Grunhilda looked out the west window of Odin’s dining room over the landscape outside. Despite the rewards awaiting all those who entered his realm, the father god kept the rocky appearance outside of his citadel. Granted it was for a purpose but her actions in her master’s charge reminded those of the kindness under his gruff exterior.

Despite the Higuchians’ different beliefs, Odin had opened his tables, protection and grace to those lost souls.

_Xena showed the way as much as neither she nor he will admit it._ She reflected on how the Warrior Princess had shaped the realm through both blood lust and later kindness and responsibility. _Her effect reflects on us all. She risked herself to bring me back from being Grendel._

“When will they be here?” a gruff voice intruded.

_Maybe she can keep working on this one._ “Soon, Arighatto.” She turned to consider the Japanese man clad in a dark gi with a kitana on his back. She could see his sharp eyes darting about the chamber from under the bush of dark, grey and white hair on his head and could almost perceive him trying to make sense of the situation. “You should rest before the battle. Odin will have nourishment.”

“Of course.” He bowed to her reverently. “My duty concerns me as do my people.” As with her, he puzzled over the translation spell which enabled them to understand each other. In addition, his mind worried itself over the disruption to the Balance. 

He, Xena and the other souls should have remained where they were for the sake of all else.

How would this Odin’s game interfere with that?

Sensing his confusion, she assured him. “Leave that to him, Arighatto. Trust me. He’s considered all things.”

“I would hope so. It is not my intention to insult my host. I simply wish to keep the Balance. Disrupt it and souls will wander without reward,” he pointed out. “Making sure they meet their reward is my duty, Grunhilda.”

“Much as it is ours,” she agreed while offering him a smile. “We are not that different.”

“ _Hai_. We serve in our own way. You have freed my soul from that cage. It was a pretty cage but a cage nonetheless. Yodoshi cost us all,” he admitted while letting his expression soften a bit. 

“None more than Xena and Gabrielle. And….” Before she could continue, she heard the doors opening. “We have company.”

He nodded knowingly. He wanted answers but would maintain cordiality toward his host. He turned to see Odin and Xena enter the chamber. He bowed to the god. “I am told you are to thank for our resurrection. _Domo arighato._ ”

Odin considered the gesture and smiled. “You are welcome. I trust we can work together?” He eyed Xena as if to say, You should learn from him. 

The Warrior Princess arched an eyebrow dismissively while returning his look with one of her own. In your dreams. “Arighatto, good to see ya. Grunhilda.”

“It is good to fight once more,” the ghost killer agreed.

“Good to see you alive once more, Xena,” Grunhilda replied. 

“It was a simple matter to bring her back once we reached an agreement on procedure,” Odin pointed out with a barb for Xena’s benefit. “We retrieved her ashes from Amphipolis and I did the rest.” He clapped his hands.

On cue, attendants filled the table with various meats, vegetables, wine and other foods.

“Please sit, eat your fill while we discuss our situation,” Odin invited. He glanced to the lone empty seat at the table. “Where is our last ally?”

Grunhilda sighed. “Matilda lags in her duty. Forgive her, Odin. She is still learning.”

“I see,” Odin replied as the doors to his chamber opened once more. He noticed a brunette Valkyrie step forward and bow her head. “You brought him, Matilda?”

“I did, Milord. He was difficult to find but he awaits outside. If I may return to my duties?”

“You may go. Thank you,” Odin relented. He glared at Grunhilda. “She has much to learn.”

“Lighten up,” Xena hissed. “And…” Her eyes went wide and a smile crossed her face.

Beowulf strode into the room warily as Xena and Arighatto had before him. He still had his helmet and the brown tunic he always wore. A scar now graced the left side of his face above his beard. Still his brown eyes took in all of the area. Then he saw her. “Xena?”

“Hey. Good to see ya too!” Xena crossed the room and embraced her comrade in arms. 

“I heard you’d died,” he informed her.

“Yeah. Did it to set things right in _Japa_ ,” Xena informed him. Eyeing his scar. “Ouch! New monster?”

Beowulf shrugged. “Gabrielle and I stopped some marauders in _Germania_ two years ago. One of them tried to get the drop on her. Figured a scar for her was a small price.”

Xena nodded. “Yeah.” Her heart felt as if it would drop in her chest. “Thanks for being there for her, Beowulf.”

“You know I’d go through a thousand hells for her,” Beowulf asserted. “And…for you too.”

“Nice save, Big Guy,” the Warrior Princess sassed with a smirk. “Hey let’s eat and let Odin fill us in. Meantime this guy’s Arighatto. He’s a Japanese ghost killer.”

“Indeed? It is a considerable talent even among my own people,” Beowulf pointed out while extending his hand.

“One ghost should still be dead,” Arighatto asserted while not making an effort to return the gesture. His eyes set on Xena. 

Beowulf tensed. “Nobody wishes her dead in my presence, Friend.” He drew his sword.

Arighatto drew his own kitana but offered no other facial gesture. “Despite her actions against Yodoshi, she murdered 40,000 people. You do not know her!”

“I know well of Xena’s past. I was beside her when we destroyed the ring and returned Grendel to human form. She sets the Balance right, Arighatto. Do not impugn her when she tries,” Beowulf disagreed while stealing a glance at Odin. “We have the mission that Xena spoke of.”

Odin acknowledged Beowulf’s defusing of the situation with a tacit head nod. While the mortal’s impertinence often proved difficult to swallow, the warrior had proven himself on the battlefield. “I agree, Arighatto, keep your issue between yourself and Xena.”

“So why’s he here anyway? Big ghost or something?” Xena supposed dryly before biting into a grape.

Arighatto glared at her.

“No ghosts. Just to remind you of what happens when you get rash, Xena,” Odin replied while letting his eyes flare.

Xena shook her head. “Next time I’ll let you hang on that tree, Odin.”

“I trust there’s more to this than watching Xena and this Asian go at each other?” Beowulf supposed.

Odin shrugged. “There is the little matter of defending an Amazon village against the Huns. A task I figured you’d be especially interested in.”

“You care about Amazons? They aren’t your followers. So why…?” Beowulf glanced at Xena. “Gabrielle’s in that village?”

“Yup,” Xena noted. “And my daughter, Eve. Good enough reason for me to crack heads.”

“I trust you’re interested now?” Odin supposed with an air of sarcasm.

Beowulf stared intensely into his host’s eyes. “I’ve dealt with the Huns, Odin. Rushing into battle with them would only get me a permanent seat here. However I would never leave Gabrielle like that especially if I’m going into battle with Xena at my side.”

“You know these guys then?” Xena queried.

“Fought a couple of skirmishes against them.” Beowulf pulled his tunic back to reveal a scar along his right shoulder. “Took one of their blasted arrows there. Nearly cost me my sword arm too.”

“And almost your life,” Grunhilda revealed. “I was there in case you slipped away. Fortunately for us, you recovered.”

“Fortunately,” Beowulf agreed allowing the edge to now creep into his voice. “We will need archers and warriors of our own. The Huns strike fast on those damn horses and will shoot you full of shafts faster than you can breathe. They strike as one.”

“They’re human, right? Maybe a little ambush can shake ‘em up,” Xena suggested. “I was thinking of some Greek fire. Gabrielle would know this too but she can’t get any.” She sighed. “And there’s none of the black powder around after she and I destroyed the last of it in Chin.”

“You would repeat your atrocities? I knew this was a mistake!” Arighatto barked.

“Zip it unless you’ve got a better idea!” Xena hissed menacingly. “I respect your beliefs but this is war! All right?”

“These barbarians will give no quarter nor ask for any,” Grunhilda chimed in. “I know Xena would not suggest this lightly at least not now.”

“Damn straight,” Xena agreed before starting on some wine. “I want this over quickly but it ain’t going to be that easy. These guys sound like the Horde.” She shook her head. “Those guys are berserkers. At least we fought ‘em on foot. Where are they now?”

Odin made a map appear. “Here.” He pointed to a spot toward the middle of the parchment. “The invaders press down the forest path toward the Amazons. They are but two hours’ ride from the village now.”

“And we sit here like fools while Gabrielle and the others are in danger?” Beowulf asked incredulously. 

“You forget, Beowulf, I am in charge here,” Odin reminded him curtly. “Do not mistake my hospitality for an excuse to press me. We will move when I am ready. I want you at full strength. That’s why I offer my resources to you. We will be there within the hour. Now eat.” He bit into a chicken leg testily to emphasize the point.

Xena arched an eyebrow at him. “He knows that. We all want to end this.” She placed a calming hand on Beowulf’s forearm.

The Norse warrior relaxed while seeing her point. _If she can deal with this especially where Gabrielle’s concerned then so can I._ He made himself start on the plate of food in front of himself. 

Fuel first. Burning it on the battlefield later…..


	8. The Tremors Before the Battle

[Cyanne’s Village]

Gabrielle walked the battlements outside of the village. She could see where her sisters were hastily digging trenches and putting up a few rapidly fashioned spikes. Still she knew the upcoming battle would be a mobile one fought from between the trees and perhaps in them. She looked up and studied the leafy canopies overhead. 

If they could strike from above, it would be a considerable advantage.

Forcing these invaders to fight on foot would even the field more for the Amazons as well.

_Xena would tell you to find something unexpected. Xena…._ She felt the pangs of sadness again. “I wish you were here. You’d have some ideas.”

“So do you, Gabrielle,” Cyanne affirmed. “Any signs?”

“None yet. They’re still too far away. If we use the forest to our advantage, we can minimize their numbers.” Gabrielle looked to the trees. “We use their tactics against them. Shoot from the trees and pick them off as they would us.” She looked to the other queen. “Have they dug the pits yet?”

Cyanne nodded. “Eve oversees that now.”

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. “I told her to stay in the medical tent!”

“Let her do what she can to spare bloodshed as well. In doing so, Gabrielle, she does penance for her past more so. Let her use her tactical knowledge to our advantage,” Cyanne advised. “As you directed, the pit is in the middle of the road just before the village. It is well camouflaged. If those animals sweep down on us as Eve remembered at the settlement, they’ll regret it.” She saw Maya and Yasmin, two of the younger Amazons, running toward them. “Is there news?”

Maya nodded. “Begging your pardon, Queen Cyanne. There are riders from the southwest. You and Queen Gabrielle must see this!”

“The invaders would come this way!” Cyanne pointed down the path.

Gabrielle shook her head. “Riders? And they’re friendly?”

“Eve told us to get you immediately. They’re past allies of yours, Queen Gabrielle,” Yasmin replied. “Come! Come!”

Gabrielle had a strange feeling. Seeing the eagerness on the messengers’ faces, she took off on a dead sprint back toward the village.

Seems the reinforcements needed to be greeted in royal fashion…..

 

****

[Two miles away]

Ares stood on the trail winding into the woods. He felt confident. With his manipulations of both the Amazons and Huns, he’d have his great victory. He smiled confidently imagining the temples going back up, the sacrifices rolling back in and the babes lining up again outside of his tent. This time he’d be top god.

Only two women could’ve been smart enough to stop him.

One played tactician but her time as the lovey dovey Messenger had made her a wuss.

The other had wasted herself in a pathetic act of suicide.

Ares frowned. He wished that Xena could’ve seen his triumph. Even if it meant breaking her again, he’d eliminate Gabrielle as the pest she was before her eyes. _Why did you kill yourself?_ He spat at the ground in disgust.

Drachneg rode up on his brown charger. <”We should smoke them out. Fight out in open!”>

<”What’s the matter, Big Boy? Your archers can’t handle a few girls?”> the war god sneered.

<”I have burned and murdered my way across this land mass! My father conquered these wenches! I will do same!”> the Hun leader spat. He turned to his lieutenant. <”Are the men ready?”>

<”They are,”> Ragnech concurred. <”We will run them over as we did in Chin, Master!”>

<”Will you now?”> Odin appeared in a flash of light solidifying into view. “Hello, Ares. Fancy meeting you here.”

“Little out of your element, ain’t ya, North Boy?” Ares supposed sarcastically.

<”KILL HIM!”> Drachneg ordered.

Ragnech galloped toward the Norse god with his crossbow raised. He fired.

The arrows passed through Odin as if he weren’t there. “FOOL!” He blasted his attacker from horseback. Then he fired a lightning blast reducing him to ash. “You can’t win, Ares. Your friends have certainly kept my Valkyrie busy enough while murdering my followers. I have reinforced the Amazons, Ares. The Valkyrie fight beside them as do several other chosen warriors. One of whom has a tactical and inside knowledge of you. I’d leave now.”

“How about I KILL YOU?” Ares fired a lightning blast of his own.

Odin deflected it. “Must be terrible to lose your followers, Ares. Especially since you lose your POWER!” He returned fire pancaking the war god against a tree. “You’re a god now because of the golden apples! MY GOLDEN APPLES! Trust me. I am not Xena! I will kill you!” He let his eyes blaze with anger. “I have the power, the allies, the advantage and….the expert on you.” He grinned before disappearing.

Ares dusted himself off. “Of all the crap! I’m going to tear that creep limb from limb! Expert on me? HA! Right! Unless he brought my stupid brother back, I….”

<”We attack now!”> the Hun leader bellowed. <”Be man, Fool!”>

Ares blasted Drachneg from his horse much as Odin had his subordinate. <”I am MORE MAN than you’ll EVER BE! I’m going to wipe that smug smirk from his FACE PERSONALLY! GOT IT?”> He felt the vibes. “Yeah he’s close. When I catch Odin, I’ll….”

Then a particular vibe strummed his senses. Like a unique yet long forgotten perfume…Like an old verse from the bard in the market place….

He knew the source instinctively. “By the gods! Her?” He turned. “ATTACK NOW!”

Drachneg grinned and motioned his forces into a full gallop bearing down on the Amazon Village. Trees or not, they’d crush and enslave those women.

Ares shook his head. “I gotta find out how she pulled it off.” He vanished in a flash of light.

The battle was about to be joined…..


	9. Friends Reunited

[Cyanne’s Village—Ten minutes earlier]

Xena surveyed the turf surrounding the Amazon village from a rise west of the huts. She could see that the huts and green were laid out in typical Amazon fashion. She could see the sisters hustling with urgency but not panic. Some built defenses on the ground. Others worked on something along the path which she couldn’t make out. A dozen more were working through drills with swords and bows.

Eve was coaching them.

She felt a swelling of pride in her chest. Granted she didn’t want her daughter in harm’s way. Still Xena beamed with satisfaction at the younger woman.

“See Gabrielle yet?” Beowulf cut in.

“Nah. She’s there somewhere,” Xena assessed. “So are our buddies.” She felt the air and shook her head. “So’s Ares. Should’ve known he’d be behind this mess.” She rolled her eyes.

“He challenged us at the town north of here,” Grunhilda told her.

“As long as you remember who you fight for, Xena,” Arighatto interjected tersely.

Xena shook her head at him before detailing, “This smells of a glory fight for him. Figures.” She mounted her horse again. “Come on, Everyone. They’re not far away.” She spurred the horse on and rode down into the village.

The Amazon sentries’ eyes went wide as they saw who led the riders. They cleared the path allowing them to pass. Then she whistled the call for visitors.

Eve stopped her drills preparing to deal with whoever was coming. “STOP! In the name of Eli and the Amazon Nation, you will declare your intentions!!”

“How about helping out? Can’t a Mom admire her daughter’s efforts?” Xena retorted almost playfully while flipping off her steed in a single flip. “And here I come back from the dead and all.”

“MOTHER!” Eve ran over and seized the older woman in a bear hug. Happy tears flowed down her cheeks. “You’re back! YOU’RE BACK! I can’t believe it’s you!”

“Believe it, Eve. I’m here to help you. Odin wants me to lead the Valkyrie against the Huns. After that, we’ll see. Where’s Gabrielle?” Xena assured her.

“She and Cyanne are in the woods east of here.” She turned to two of the trainees. “Maya! Yasmin! Fetch the queens immediately! It’s of utmost importance!”

The two Amazon trainees ran off as fast as they could to find their queens.

“Odin brought you back? I thought the One God would’ve….” Eve doubted.

“I helped to lead her back,” Grunhilda clarified. “I am Grunhilda, the leader of Odin’s Valkyries. They are Arighatto and Beowulf. Gabrielle has fought both beside and against us.”

“Hello again, Beowulf. It’s been a long time. Scar is looking better,” Eve greeted.

“It is. Scars are life for a warrior as you know, Eve,” Beowulf indicated. Then he saw the queens approaching. “GABRIELLE!!!”

“Beowulf! Arighatto! Grunhilda! Good to see you all! You’re here to help us fight?” Gabrielle wondered. Then she stopped cold; her senses tuning into the old source which seemed close at hand. Her heart long chilled by the absence of her sister soul mate began to twinge and accelerate to a full heartbeat again. She trembled. A happy tear coursed down her right cheek.

“Turn around already. I’m waiting.”

Gabrielle wanted to roll her eyes but didn’t want to spoil the moment. Everything around her seemed to just freeze and blur out of focus. She turned at normal speed but to her, it felt like slow motion. She reached for the Source.

Two powerful arms caught her and cradled her closely against the familiar comforting breastplate.

“Hey, Gabrielle,” Xena greeted with a warm smile and misty blue eyes of her own.

“Xena. It’s you! It’s really you!” The Bard-Queen held her friend tighter. Then she shook her head. “How could you die on me? HOW? You know what it’s been like? I….”

“I missed you too. Being trapped and dead ain’t fun either. Still those souls from Higuchi are safe. If we survive the battle, Odin’s promised me we’ll be together,” Xena informed her.

“Odin?” Gabrielle looked warily at Grunhilda.

The Valkyries’ leader nodded to Gabrielle. “He promised to do so. I am leader as you and Xena helped to make me. It was not her time to die in _Japa_ much as some think.” She looked to Arighatto before continuing, “He will keep his word.”

“I hope so,” Eve insisted while joining the embrace. “I will pray to my god to insure he does.”

Even as she enjoyed her familial embrace, Xena felt the odious vibe closer to them. “Should’ve known it wouldn’t take him long!” She released the others, drew her sword and faced Ares in one fluid motion. “Figures you’d be stinkin’ up the area, Ares!”

Ares cracked a grin. Since her sacrifice/suicide, he’d hoped for a moment like this one. “Looks like your god’s slipping, Eve. Xena keeps beatin’ him.”

“Maybe he has a purpose for Mother.” She smirked back at him. “Such as kicking your tail.”

“Now that ain’t nice! Maybe he’d….” He summoned a fire ball before a familiar fist found his face.

“As she said, Ares, you keep makin’ trouble. I’ll be there,” Xena declared firmly. “Would’ve thought Odin gave you the message. Keep yer buddies away from here. I’m waiting for that oversized piece of meat you call a leader. What’s the matter? Couldn’t get Draco or Agathon?”

“Drachneg took down the Amazons in Chin! He wants the same here. Stay out of my way, Xena,” Ares warned fuming over the reminders of his past failures.

“I’ll put my gold crowns on Xena, Ares,” Beowulf countered.

“Stay outta this, North Boy!” Ares advised.

“Get lost, Ares. Just because I’m back doesn’t mean I’m desperate,” Xena directed while putting an arm around Gabrielle’s and Eve’s shoulders respectively. “I’m sure that army’s waiting for you. Just don’t let them keep us waiting.”

“Oh they won’t. They’re on their way right now! I’ll be back when you’re ready to beg for mercy!” Ares concluded before vanishing from view.

“He never learns,” Gabrielle lamented albeit sarcastically.

Xena sighed. “Odin picked that fight. Get the Amazons into position.” She drew her sword and flipped it overhead to get a feel of it once more. Then she held her chakram and weighed it in her hand. She flung it into the woods.

Her signature weapon caromed off of a couple of trees, ricocheted off of a boulder and returned to her hand.

“As always, Xena, your instincts serve you well,” Beowulf assessed. “Can’t wait to see you fight.” 

_Yeah. Me too._ Xena led the others toward where the other Amazons awaited. She knew that some of the sisters had positioned themselves in the trees and waited to take their killing shots. She didn’t speak. Instead she focused on what was coming down the path.

It wouldn’t be long now….


	10. Battle

Chapter 10 [An hour later]

Drachneg cursed Ares’ overconfidence. As he’d told the war god, these elements didn’t favor mobile warfare or even his style of fighting. He remembered how his father had bested the Amazons a generation earlier.

The battle had been in the open plain where there was no place for the women to attack and melt away for another assault. Those Huns had been better fed and closer to their source of supply. The ground was firm for their horses’ charge. 

In addition his father wasn’t stupid enough to let an edge like the so-called Messenger of Peace and an Amazon princess slip through his fingers either. He would’ve tortured and coerced her for information on the sisterhood not to mention their weaknesses.

His father wouldn’t be fighting this day. Not like this.

But Drachneg was pursuing this course. With his men stirred into a frenzy by dreams of glory and booty, he felt himself being pushed by the tide. He could see his horses having issues finding footing with the soft dirt of these hills. The dry grass and pine needles made the surroundings a proverbial tinder box. The trees made it difficult for him to form his men into formation.

The village lay dead ahead of them. It lay tantalizingly open and waiting for attack. 

His men’s eagerness prodded him further on.

<”Not getting cold feet, are we?”> Ares supposed as he rode up beside the commander’s flank.

<”Of course not! I’m strategizing!”> Drachneg snapped at him. <”Keep your word, war god! That other god made you look like little girl!”>

Ares frowned. <”Odin caught me by surprise. Won’t happen again.”>

Drachneg shook his head. <”Better not!”> He rode across the camouflaged spot with several of his warriors right behind himself.

The companions broke through and fell into the hole. The pitch and pine resin down there clung to their coverings.

From above, two fire arrows flew into the pit setting the whole mess ablaze with the trapped men inside and sending them to a quick death.

Drachneg saw the fire cutting off the path between his army and himself. <”FORWARD! KILL THOSE AMAZONS!!!”> He raised his sword to signal the charge. <”ARCHERS!”>

The Huns raised their bows to fire a volley into the village and roust the Amazons from their hiding places. They sized up their shots and started as one to yank back their bowstrings.

Before they could release however, a high whoosing sound reached their ears. They saw a silver cutting streak break their bows in a flash before bouncing off of their helmets and disabling their front lines. Then it flew back toward its waiting mistress.

Xena caught it deftly with a focused look on her face. While she didn’t know Drachneg, she knew his kind. She’d been his kind. For her, it was time to stop that particular tide…or as Gabrielle would’ve said, it was time to stop the cycle of violence. She raised her sword, whipped it in the air and called, “AYAYAYAYAYSHHEEEEEAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!”

Several other archers fired on her from the wings of the advance.

Still even Death hadn’t slowed her athletic moves. She easily evaded the shafts and flung her weapon again letting its flight take out still more archers. “NOW!!!”

From around and under the Huns, the ground seemed to explode. Before they could regroup, the Amazons attacked their numbers.

Beowulf and Grunhilda led the Valkyries into the Huns’ right flank, herding and pressing the invaders so they had no room to fire their remaining bows or really to use their superior numbers. 

On the left, Gabrielle led still more of her sisters into the fray.

Amazon arrows claimed more invaders as well in their deadly rain.

Sword clanged on sword. Blood flowed over the field for both sides.

As the dead flew skyward, Arighatto performed his office as rapidly as he could. With cold precision, he stabbed them like a machine gun firing a nonstop clip. Over and over his kitana brought barbarian and Amazon peace. 

Drachneg charged Xena’s position. If he couldn’t have anything else, he’d have the Warrior Princess’ head on his mantle for this catastrophe. He raised his sword to cleave her head from her shoulders.

She timed the advance. She gauged his reactions. She could see the twin tides between them; the question of which one would wash over the other. Her eyes met his. She tensed her legs waiting for the right second. Then she leapt into the air propelling herself into a powerful kick. Her foot struck Drachneg’s chest driving him from his horse and into a nearby tree. She watched him stagger to his feet. “You really don’t want to do that.”

He screamed and charged her blindly. Her attack further angered him. Seeing his army cut to ribbons by a group of women sent him over the edge. He wouldn’t be shamed into retreat. He swung his blade wildly trying to claim his prize.

She evaded those blows too. Then she stabbed him through the chest with her blade and jerked it around inside of him to finish him off. As he gasped his last breath, she shrugged and noted, “Told ya.” Then she turned away as Celesta claimed him as well. While it should’ve been over, it wasn’t. She felt the vibe and swung her blade again.

“You just know how to ruin a guy’s good time, don’t you?” Ares supposed testily as they crossed blades.

“I live for it,” she replied evenly with a satisfied smile. “Wanna try your luck? Come on.”

He rolled his eyes and said nothing. Even if sparring with her got his inner drives going, he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of outfoxing him this time. “Another time, Xena.” With that, it vanished. 

With Ares gone, Xena looked over the battlefield or what was left of it.

The remaining Huns were being dealt with. To a man, their blood soaked the forest ground. Their defeat would tell the world to stay back and leave the Amazon Nation alone.

Especially with a certain Warrior Princess and Bard-Queen in the picture…..


	11. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xena's lament can be heard on several episodes and the XWP Soundtrack Vol. 1.

[Several Hours Later]

After burying the Hun corpses in a mass grave beside the battlefield, four funeral pyres blazed away. The smoke rose into the late afternoon sky signaling both an end and a beginning. For only four sisters to have perished was a miracle in itself. Now it was time to move on for all concerned.

Xena’s voice sang in requiem for the fallen; the Greek lyrics trying to console the survivors of the day’s affair. Then she went silent and mused, _May the fallen from here, those creeps’ other battles and Higuchi rest in peace._ As the funeral ended and broke up, she saw Odin and the Valkyries looking at her expectantly. _Don’t start with me._ She stalked over but managed to keep a rein on herself. “Thanks for your help.”

“It served both our ends, Xena,” Odin replied evenly. “And a bargain is a bargain. You are free to do as you will…since it’s what you do best. The Huns will no longer strike fear into my followers. And…Ares learned a lesson as well. Be well.” He turned to Grunhilda. “I will see you all back in Valhalla.” With that, he vanished from the scene.

“Too bad you have to leave now. Gabrielle would want to say good bye too,” Xena lamented.

“We talked right before the funeral,” Grunhilda assured her before clasping forearms and hands. “Xena, for what it’s worth, we, your sister Valkyries, are so proud of your redemption. May you continue this quest. One day we will be waiting to guide you back to our numbers. If you ever have need, please call on us again.”

“You betcha,” Xena agreed before pulling the other woman into a hug. “Keep Odin straight. Will you?”

“I’ll do my best,” Grunhilda replied with a warm smile before getting on her horse. “Mount up!” When the other sisters had done the same, she started her steed and galloped into the air before disappearing over the clouds.

“That’s something,” Xena remarked to herself. She had to admit that she sometimes missed being able to fly like that. But then again, after being dead, she wanted to live life to its fullest and with the people she cared about. As she headed back toward the village, she saw Arighatto walking toward her with a walking stick in his hand. “Where are you going?”

“Back to _Japa_. I still have my ancestral duty. I wanted to see you before I left,” he informed her. 

She frowned. _Here comes the lecture from him._ “Safe travels then. Keep an eye out for those spirits.” She stuck her hand out.

“I always do,” he replied evenly while ignoring the humor grating in his ears. Then he clasped her hand in his. “You do well when you heed the call of Duty, Xena. I hope you will stay close to these Amazons. They bring out the best in you and you in them.” He bowed. “Safe living to you.” With that he started up again heading down the forest path toward the Roman road beyond.

“Hope he can lighten up,” She shook her head with wonder as she entered the village proper. She admired how quickly everything had returned to normal once the crisis had passed. As with a storm hitting and passing, nature resumed its normal patterns. So too did the village. 

_You’ve worked miracles, Gabrielle!_ Xena felt pride once more in her family. True she had many skills but then so did the people she loved most in the world. She saw Beowulf laboring to dismantle a barricade and rushed over to help him.

So went the workings in the village…..


	12. On the Road Again

[Two Days Later—Cyanne’s Village]

With the crisis past and everything returned to normal, Xena and Gabrielle prepared to depart. The day appeared suitable for their journey to the main Amazon village. The previous day’s rain had left the ground soft and manageable.

Much to the duo’s pleasant surprise, Eve and Beowulf decided to accompany them. Much remained to be caught up on. In truth, the latter two wanted to relish being in Xena’s presence again.

And so another journey began….

 

****

 

Cyanne escorted the quartet to the edge of her territory. She offered them a careworn smile. “You have your happiness now, Gabrielle. May you treasure it.”

“Thank you, Cyanne. Best wishes to you and our sisters,” Gabrielle wished while giving her sister queen the Amazon tribute.

“Beowulf and Eve, our thanks,” Cyanne expressed.

“It was an honor to share the battlefield with the legendary Amazons. It is I who should thank you,” he replied.

“I will pray for your health and well-being, Cyanne,” Eve offered.

“A truly powerful blessing from you indeed, Eve. I thank you,” Cyanne accepted warmly. Then she turned to Xena. “Death, it seems, can’t stop you.”

“Not when the Amazons or my friends have need of me,” Xena replied frankly. She reached down and clasped hands with their hostess. “Be safe.” Then she motioned her horse forward and rode down the trail. “YAH!”

The others followed in her wake.

Cyanne admired the traveling party. “And so returns one of the legendary warriors. Pity. What an Amazon queen Xena would’ve made in her own right!” She mused over that point as she headed back to her own affairs.

 

****

 

[That Night—Campsite]

The travelers rode from sunrise to dusk only stopping for water breaks and to camp overnight. Their progress went undeterred as only a few birds and deer sporadically accompanied them down the dusty path. Their pace was good as was their progress.

 

****

 

Xena sat on the north side of the campfire while observing her companions. After being so close to never coming back, she relished being around them. 

Gabrielle wrote busily away on a parchment scroll. No doubt she was putting down (and embellishing, Xena thought), the details of their battle with the Huns.

Eve meditated and communed with the One God. In this way, she continued to purify herself from the evil which had made her Livia.

Beowulf sharpened his sword in short yet decisive strokes. Even as his mood remained warm and friendly, he remained on guard and ready to fight at all times. 

Xena leaned back and felt content. She let the night sounds relax her. The ground underneath felt cool and refreshing to her. She let the breeze gently ruffle her hair. She took a draught from her water pouch and resealed it.

Then the Unwelcome Vibe returned, strumming her senses once again. 

_He never gets it!_ She stood and told her companions. “I’m going for a walk. Be back.”

“You sure? Everything all right?” Beowulf queried readying himself for battle again.

“Yeah. Just a little stiffness I have to work out,” Xena lied albeit with the best of intentions. She shook her head at Gabrielle before slipping away into the woods. She walked about a quarter mile before the sensation grew almost unbearable. “Okay, Ares! Show yourself!”

The war god appeared in a flash of light while clapping his hands. “You still got it! You whipped the best barbarian horde that Rome’s ever seen in an hour! You can still sense me. Wish I knew how you did it.”

“Smarts and I can smell your stench,” she retorted harshly. “As I said before, there’s no us. Deal with it!”

“Can’t fault a guy for trying. And I won’t stop,” he warned her.

“I know. Not stopping. That’s you. Stopping you. That’s me,” she insisted.

He sagged his head giving her a hurt look before glaring at her through his smoldering eyes. “Xena, about Agathon and the others, there’s no replacement for you. Never has been. Never will be. Not even Livia.” With that, he disappeared again.

“Wish he’d learn,” Xena lamented while stalking back toward the camp. Still she could appreciate his backhanded assessment. “He’ll never find anyone else who could deal with him as I did. Figures.” She finished the walk and sat back down in her usual place seven minutes later.

“What was it?” Gabrielle wondered.

“It wasn’t a big deal. Just a jackal licking its wounds. I ran it off,” Xena reported.

“We could make sure…” Beowulf suggested.

“Trust me. It’s long gone,” Xena assessed.

“If you say so, Mother,” Eve relented before returning to her prayers.

Xena reclined against the tree and stared up at the stars. As on that night before Akemi’s messenger found her and Gabrielle, they seemed so peaceful and twinkling. _We really are getting too old for this. Still it’s what we do._

“Dinar for your thoughts,” Gabrielle proposed.

Xena shrugged. “I’m looking forward to spending time with my family. No adventures for a while at least. Let’s keep making the Amazons a strong nation.”

“That sounds great to me,” the Bard-Queen agreed. “That way I can keep you from dying on me.”

“Promise that won’t happen for a long time yet,” Xena assured her and the others.

“Best not. The world needs you, Xena,” he declared.

“Amen to that, Beowulf,” Eve concurred.

Gabrielle rubbed her soul mate’s shoulder contentedly to add her two cents tacitly into the pot.

Xena nodded and closed her eyes feeling content in the company of those companions around herself. As such, she felt a state of happy bliss she’d dreamed of for so long.

The feeling of being loved and redeemed at long, long last.

And for the Warrior Princess, that was the ultimate plateau indeed….

 

THE END


End file.
